1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interpolation, and more particularly to Bayer pattern interpolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each pixel of a color image can be represented as a vector of three components, such as the light intensity in red, green and blue wavelength bands of the visible spectrum. To reduce size and cost, however, in most imaging devices, each pixel is covered with an individual color filter which captures only one chromatic value. Subsequently, the full color values for each pixel can be interpolated from pixel values of the same color in local neighborhood. Bayer pattern (or mosaic) color filter array, FIG. 1, is one of popularly used color filter arrays. The Bayer pattern is designed on the basis that human eye is most sensitive to green, less to red, and least to blue. In the Bayer pattern, the number of green pixels is equal to the combined number of red and blue pixels. The interpolation performed on the image to retrieve a color image with three components per pixel is thus called Bayer pattern interpolation or demosaicing.
Even though its popularity in the image processing, the Bayer pattern interpolation has some drawbacks such as the color aliasing, in which high-frequency details misses, and, worst of all, the image is corrupted to appear as new frequencies.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose an efficient way for the Bayer pattern interpolation which significantly reduces the color aliasing.